It hurts, Tooru
by xKatsumii
Summary: Our main character is a tsundere so expressing her feelings is hard. Really, really hard. So how does she express them to her boyfriend, the one and only Oikawa Tooru? Read and find out! Story created especially for a Facebook event. Oikawa Tooru x Reader!


Oikawa Tooru. "Who's that?" You may ask. To be frank, he is my very annoying, derpy and flirtatious boyfriend.

I didn't mind his flirtatious side half of the time because it was one of his charms that made me for fall him, and I'm not saying this because we're dating, mind you. I generally hate flirts. The feeling of despise I have for them cannot be satisfied even if a certain part of their lower regions were to… suddenly 'disappear'.

Oikawa Tooru, however, was an exception. Despite his goofy smile, his flirty winks and laidback attitude, he was one of the most dedicated person I know.

His passion and dedication to volleyball was just inspirational. I knew about how he trained harder than anyone else after school so that he wouldn't be out-shined by his _kawaii kouhai_. Even though he had acknowledged that his _kouhai_ was going to surpass him one day, he still trained as hard as he could until he was a sweating mess.

But like all relationships, ours weren't perfect. Why? He loved to tease. My reaction? I hit him. Not saying that I do that for fun but it was the only way for me to hide my embarrassment. And I was known to be violent. I didn't know the reason why he accepted me – I still don't and I don't think I ever will. Except sometimes, he does do it with other girls – even if he's just trying to be friendly. I didn't like it; I don't want him teasing other girls. It gave me a bad feeling every time I saw it.

And that led me to asking him to meet me outside his clubroom. I knew it was a bit selfish, I admit, but I wanted to speak to him alone. He stood before me, his hair swayed softly in the wind making it me hard for me to resist the urge to touch it. His eyes were pools of a warm dark chocolate that I wouldn't mind staring at for the rest of my life. He was smiling at me with that dopey smile of his and it made me want to return one of my own but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Tooru-kun," I began, looking him square in the eyes. "Do you think you can stop flirting with other girls?" I could see the confusion registering in his doe-like orbs before it appeared on his face.

"Flirting? When did I do that?" Tilting his head sideways, he gave me one of those confused puppy dog looks that made his eyes twinkle. It was one of the few looks that I would generally give in to. But not this time.

Frustration began to fill my body as if someone was pouring it into my body like water into a cup. "You know what I'm talking about." I snapped. _I'm talking about when you tease other girls._

"Chouko*-chan~ I don't~" he whined, pouting his lips.

"Don't play dumb with me." _You do know. Please don't be like this._ Was he doing this on purpose or was he doing it to mess with me? He should know but then again, he can be considerably dense at times... I was absolutely torn not knowing what was going through his head.

I could feel the those analysing eyes search my face, looking for an answer before he stood up straight. He knew it was getting serious and that I wasn't putting up with any of his antics.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I can tell something's wrong. If I did something I wasn't supposed to then I'm sorry." He opened his toned arms as if he was going to hug me but he didn't.

I stopped him.

I could feel the wetness around my eyes even before they slipped down my face. "Don't even think about it." _Don't apologise for something you don't mean._ "How can you not know?!" _Tooru-kun please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. Don't say you don't know._ The frustration in me had turned into something else. Something more painful. It was as if there was a pair of pliers clamped around my heart and they were trying to wrench it out of my chest.

I didn't know how I sounded. Angry? Scared? Hurt? My ears couldn't register my voice; it sounded so far away. I guess I was yelling at Tooru since he softly placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Chouko-chan, can you lower your voice a bit?" Did it calm me down? No. It did the opposite.

Pushing him backwards, I could see the look of hurt etched across that beautiful face of his. "How dare you." _Don't look at me like that. Don't touch me with those warm hands of yours._ I glared at him through my blurred vision. "How dare you." _You'll break me._ I clenched my hands into a fist trying to calm down, but they only shook in response. I saw him tense when he took a quick glance at my hands.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you act innocent. Don't act as though you don't flirt with other girls!" _I've seen you tease them. I've seen them look at you with those love-struck eyes. Do you know how worried I am every time I see it? Worried and scared. Scared that you'll leave me for a more prettier girl. That someday you'll have someone else laughing by your side. Someone not me._

"You're being so difficult Chouko-chan! Why can't you be true to yourself and speak properly?!" Tooru snapped for the first time since we started dating. "How am I meant to know if I 'flirt' with other girls? Does it matter? You know I only have you!" He had his hands raking through his hair as if he was resisting the urge to pull them out in frustration.

I didn't say anything back. Well, more like I couldn't. My fists begun to shake uncontrollably. I was unstable. A mix of anger, hurt and pain swirled inside of me. And that made me swing my fist at him.

What resonated outside wasn't a grunt between clenched teeth nor a heavy blow landing on its target. It was a slap. His left cheek turned bright red from where my hand had landed and it took him a second to register what happened. I didn't need to look down to know that my hand was throbbing and the same colour as his cheek. I had felt my boiled blood instantly quell once my hand landed. Despite the guilt and pain of slapping a loved one creeping into the corners of my dull heart, anger overpowered it.

I walked off until I saw something in the corner of my eye. He had his hand out trying to reach out to me. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said through clenched teeth, barely audible. _Stop me. Run after me. Hold me._

It finally dawned on him how much pain I was in but by then I was already around the corner – a red tomato filled with anger and tears streaming down my face.

* * *

"Trashykawa," the ace of Aobajousai's male volleyball team had heard the commotion from inside and decided to check up on him. "What happened out here? What was – holy –" He was cut off once his hawk-like eyes landed on the red hand print and it rendered him speechless.

Oikawa turned to stare at his best friend; hurt deeply embedded into his eyes. "Iwa-chan, I think I screwed up." He bit his lip to suppress the growing frown as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "Chouko-chan was crying. She looked at me with those eyes of hers. Eyes that were meant to be filled with happiness yet all I could see was an unbearable sadness. It was as if she had been holding whatever it was in for a long time. It made her look so fragile. And I yelled at her. I didn't mean to. Is a slap meant to hurt more than a punch? What do I do, Iwa-chan?" Tears were dripping off his face and onto the ground, making him messily clean his face with his shirt.

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say but he did know one thing for sure. Kicking Oikawa in the backside, which caused the loss boy to stumble forward onto his hands and knees, Iwaizumi crossed his arms and frowned at his setter.

" _Ahou_. Go chase after her. That's what she wants you to do, now hurry up before it crosses a line you can never return from."

Oikawa's eyes widened in realisation. Why didn't he see it? She was his lover and yet he couldn't see what she wanted. He was supposed to know her the best and yet here he was, being lectured by the very last person he expected.

He quickly got up and jolted after her, only after shouting a reply in gratitude at his guardian angel, "THANK YOU IWA-CHAN! I'LL FIND YOU A GIRLFRIEND AS THANKS!"

In response Iwaizumi's face flushed in embarrassment and yelled back, "IF SHE DOESN'T COME BACK WITH YOU THEN DON'T COME BACK AT ALL, CRAPPYKAWA!"

* * *

 _A/N: Moral of the story? Boys, never leave your girlfriend alone if she's upset. Girls, don't assume that boys know everything since 99.9% (over exaggerating, I know) of the time they actually don't. Like our poor Oikawa here._

 _I know Oikawa's a bit OOC and I apologise. Writing this in a time restricted period is stressful with exams in less than seven days. Made especially for a competition on Facebook so yeah. Thanks for reading guys. Creative critism would be deeply appreciated. CX_


End file.
